


Pouting

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may or may not be pouting. But if he is it's justified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouting

"It’s not my fault," Rodney grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh c’mon isn’t it against the regulations for Air Force officers to pout."

"I’m not pouting," John said as he crossed his arms.

Rodney sighed. “Look, it’s not like I was encouraging him! I didn’t even realize he was flirting with me until the Doctor pointed it out.” John snorted. “Anyway, now you know how I feel. All those aliens princesses hitting on you all the time. You can’t tell me you don’t like it.”

"Maybe," John hedged.

"Besides, he wasn’t even my type!"

"Yeah, 6’4" muscle-bound blonds are hard on the eyes all right."

"Well, there’s that but there were things about him that were freaky.”

"Like what?" John asked, thawing a little.

"Um," Rodney hummed trying to come up with something to say.

"Yes?" John drawled, enjoying Rodney’s discomfort.

"Uh, well, uh, oh I know! He had weird hair and pointy ears…"

"RODNEY!"

 

_Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!_


End file.
